Triple Date
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Threeshot. Three dates. Three songs. Three shippings. Percabeth, Tratie and Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**This a three-shot. Chapter one is Percabeth, two is Tratie and three is Thalico. I hope you enjoy it! It will also have a song at the end to describe each couple. ;). I don't own anything except the plot.**

"Hey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked up from her desk, where she was franticly scribbling words that Percy had no clue as to what they meant.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She checked her watch. It was six o'clock.

"Umm-"

"Oh Gods Seaweed Brain, I'm so sorry! I was busy sketching and writing up that architect report that I guess time just got away from me. Is it still too late for that date?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course not." Percy grinned, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and they walked down to the Camp Half-Blood beach.

…

"Wow." Annabeth whispered. A red and white checked picnic blanket lay on the sand. Plates were laid out in circles, some holding sandwiches, or cupcakes, or strawberries. A large woven hamper stood just off of the blanket. A bottle of Diet Coke lay on its side. But the best part?

It was all underwater, in an air bubble.

"Percy, this is amazing." Annabeth breathed, almost silently.

"It is, isn't it?" He wasn't going to add that Malcolm had told him exactly what to do in order to impress him. Who would have thought that a Son of Athena was an Aphrodite girl at heart?

"You bet." She kissed him on the seat. Percy sat down and patted the place next to him for Annabeth.

"Sit." Once she was sat, he grabbed an empty plate and filled it up with all of her favourite foods.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He said, handing it to her.

"You've done your research. I _love _tuna sandwiches." She ruffled his hair, causing him to blush. All he fish that swam by seemed to be giving Percy dirty looks at that exact moment.

…

"I'm stuffed." Percy groaned.

"Must. Finish. Cupcake." Annabeth grunted, but it fell out of hands.

"Hey, do you wanna play I Have Never?"

"Sure Percy, Daughter of Aphrodite." She laughed. They both put a hand up, palms touching.

"I'll start. I have never kissed a boy." The Son of Poseidon said. Annabeth put a finger down.

"I have never killed a Minotaur." Percy put a finger down.

"I have never hit a target with a javelin." Annabeth put another finger down.

"I have never been in love with a girl" Percy put a finger down again, and Annabeth pulled her hand away.

"You love me?"

"I always will."

"I love you too.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine..._

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

**So they're quite short one-shots, but a bit longer than drabbles. In my mind, they did find love in a hopeless place because they kind of realized they were in love in middle of the war.**

**R&R, because next up's Tratie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up, at last. ;) Don't forget to review, and this is Tratie!**

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, because."

"Katie. Please, just one date. You might even have fun." Travis shrugged. He had been following Katie around Camp all day. So far, she had rejected him sixty seven times. And yes, he was counting.

"Look. Travis, you're my friend. But that's all." '_Liar' she_ mentally screamed to herself. She wanted to date Travis. She really did. She just didn't want to go through heartache all over again. The last boy she had dated cheated on her with her best friend. What if that happened again? She wouldn't know what to do.

But this was Travis.

She trusted him. But in the long run, trust can mean nothing.

"I'll wear you down eventually, Katie Kat." He grinned. Then, out of nowhere, a hellhound jumped out from a bush snarling, drool dripping from its mouth.

"Hey there, Mrs O'Leary!" Katie said, walking towards the huge dog with her hand outstretched to stroke her.

"Katie…That's not Mrs O'Leary!" But it was too late. The Hellhound slashed at Katie. It cut her stomach, but Travis couldn't tell how badly before she leaped backwards and pulled out her dagger. He was about to pull out his own weapon when he came up with an idea.

"Katie, come here." He held his hands out so that she could stand on them. She seemed to get the idea, and launched herself out of his hands and into the air. She twisted, and stabbed the Hellhound right between the eyes.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" He went to fist bump Katie. That was when he realised how bad her wound was. She pulled her hand away from her stomach, and it was covered in blood.

"Ouch."

"No. That's not good. Here, let's walk to the big house." He slipped his arm around Katie's waist, and helped her walk.

"Thanks Travis. Maybe we can go on that date."

"You look beautiful."

Katie walked towards Travis, wearing a white sundress decorated with small purple butterflies.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She winked at him. He was wearing blue jeans and a white dress shirt. They were stood next to Zeus's fist.

"I'm glad you agreed to go on this date." Travis smiled cheekily, running his fingers through his wild hair.

"Well, you did pretty much save my life."

"I promise not to shout at the medics next time." He smirked. Katie laughed.

"It's ok, you were distressed. So why me? Of all the girls at Camp, I was the one you chose. For what reason?"

"Why do you even have to ask that, Katie Kat? Because you're pretty, amazing, funny, kind, sensitive, brave. You're perfect for me." Katie blushed.

"You too."

Travis smirked, taking her hand and gently kissing her.

"Katie, you think I'm pretty."

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

**Song: Fearless by Taylor Swift**

**R&R**


End file.
